Blind
by Takari-san
Summary: NejiTen (Neji x TenTen) - He held the clearest eyes she had ever seen, but to her the only word to describe him was 'blind'.


**Blind**

**Pairing: Neji x TenTen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

**Summary: He held the clearest eyes she had ever seen, but to her the only word to describe him was 'blind'.**

a/n: :D it's a NejiTen. This was supposed to be for Stupid Ideas, but I then realized that this was a tad bit serious to the supposedly all-humor/romance flow of that story. So I decided to write it anyhow since it won't get out of my head. Inspiration comes from my overdose in playing "Narutimate Hero 2" (which has Neji and TenTen both as characters drools), overly romantic Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne manga XD and ::spoiler:: the fact that Neji is alive! :D He's alive! XD

---

TenTen never knew why but she had a tendency to be caught in the whirlpools of an individual – namely, their eyes. It was not an obsession, no, of course not, it just simply happens that caught up in a moment, she would be staring at one's eyes. Consider it an odd trait of hers – she herself already knew that she had been different from the rest of the female genins. She stood out like a sore thumb at some points, but never did she really mind.

She was TenTen and she knew some sort of trend would not influence her – she was simply not that type of person.

Going back to her, if we may call it, 'fascination' with eyes, she would have to say, in every individual, they are different. They contain different emotions – they are simply different. She could not expound on it any more than that. For example, Rock Lee's eyes had been burning with determination, with a dream that he will never give up on. Gai-sensei's eyes had irreplaceable and unique cheerfulness and optimism.

Come to think of it, 'Eyes' had been up their in her 'Top 10 Interests List' under the predictable, 'achieving my dream to be like Tsunade-sama' and 'shiny, sharp and deadly ninja weapons'. However, in such a general and wide topic, there had always been favorites – like how the 'kunai' is her favorite in the 'shiny, sharp and deadly ninja weapons' category. And her favorite in the 'eyes' category had been none other than…

His eyes…

They were the clearest ones she ever saw.

Silvery-white. It was easy to get lost in his deep white orbs; they were filled with mystery yet clear all the same. It was goal-oriented, fixed on something and determined and obviously not weak. Definitely, one could say, those were the eyes of a true genius, and he was.

It was probably what attracted her to him – attraction, in a way she could not explain and probably never could in her whole lifetime.

He was always just that snobby genius, like Uchiha Sasuke at some points, who when she realized acted like a no good jerk, she forgot all about. Of course, she knew him for quite some while, even ending up with him in her genin team. Needless to say, the first word that entered her mind when that was announced was, _'Damn.'_. He was arrogant, a jerk and had no conscience whatsoever – in her opinion anyway. However, that opinion transformed drastically… but that was not the topic for today.

His eyes however, were so clear, probably because he had the 'Byakugan'. He could see anything, almost 360 degrees even. He was very perceptive, intelligent and sometimes he could pierce right into your mind, knowing exactly how you were feeling at the moment – intimidated, fearful, afraid, jubilant, excited, happy. He could tell them all. He was a genius, wise beyond his years, he could even understand how you felt by the simplest movements.

However, for her…

He had only been one thing…

Blind.

For one, who had such clear eyes that could see almost anything, she had only regarded to it as one thing. Blind.

It was a paradox. Yes. But she had every right to call him so because even with the most obvious, blatant facts, he could not realize a lot of things.

He was always saying that nobody bothered with him, and always did say that it did not matter for him though it did, it did very much. On the other hand, he never noticed that there was always someone behind him, rooting for him, supporting him and willing to catch him if he flew too high and fell down.

He was always saying that no one was worried about him, his life, his condition and everything about him, and that if he were to vanish, nobody would care – he always did say he hated the world for that. But he never noticed that there was one person who was always watched him in concern, worried about his welfare and whether he was going to be present by her side the next day.

He was always saying that his talents, skills have always been ignored and always went off unnoticed. He however, never noticed that despite his position in his family tree, that someone truly believe in his strength, talent and potential, and admired him for who he really was.

He was always saying that he was burdened with such a sad, terrible and cruel fate that he would always be ignored by society and his demons. Never noticing that there was one person who wanted to reach out to him, and make him realize that he is, and forever will be accepted by someone in the world as long as she was there or that there was someone, willing to help him change his supposedly predetermined fate.

Time passed by, and he did change a bit.

But he still never noticed…

He still never noticed that that person never wavered and continued to watch out for him, waiting patiently for him to open his eyes.

He still never noticed that that same person was still there no matter what preposterous thing he has done or what hair-raisingly reckless thing he has done.

He still never noticed that slowly, a young genin who unwillingly and unexpectedly was falling in love with him.

He never noticed anything…

He never noticed that same young genin, namely TenTen, had already fallen in love with him despite his faults, and terrible attitude.

He never noticed that TenTen had been all of those mentioned.

He never noticed HER.

He never noticed her LOVE for him…

And therefore, for the weapon master, he had been nothing else but blind.

But she will continue to do all these things, hoping that one day Hyuuga Neji would open his eyes, look at her and realize… how blind he has been all that time. Hoping that one day he would realize and open his eyes to the reality that there was someone in the world, who would love him no matter what.

**::Owari – the end::**

a/n: I hope you liked it… This was sort of a 30 minute thing for me so I'm sorry if it turned for the worse. I'm also sorry if TenTen is in anyway OOC, but you see, her character hasn't developed too well for me to realize how she really would act. X.x I hope you enjoyed this, and though it was only made in 30 minutes the main plot itself had been building up in my mind for a couple of days now smiles sheepishly Don't forget to **R/R!**


End file.
